U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 issued on Apr. 27, 2004 to the present inventor shows a breaching bubble with opposed peel flaps along the beaching edge, which are peeled back by the user to open a chamber and present a product. However, the product was neither dispersed nor transported by a compressible transport fluid.